Policies
Minors As Boundless Universe can contain elements not suitable to children, we have to remain strict and ever watchful of our younger crowd. This is not a discrimatory measure, as we encourage roleplay between all age groups, however we also must meet the needs set upon us by being an open site. Any beneath the age of 16 must have a voucher, and you can contact the staff in a number of ways to be the exception to the rule. Otherwise, we will instantly ban anyone aged 14 and under. This is no different from getting ID'd to see a rated R movie or to purchase a rated M game. Minors, you will wear a mark on all of your profiles stating that you are under 18, this will be removed as soon as you come of age. If you feel you are being discriminated in an rp because of it, and you're not trying to do something out of your age range, then please log the situation and bring it to the staff. Being under 18 should not limit your rp experience in a way you cannot play. What if I simply just don't tell you my age? Well then you get to wear the minor badge for the entirety of your stay. I'll just lie then. If you are caught lying, you will be banned. Duplicate Accounts Here on Boundless Universe, we allow you to have an unlimited number of characters per account. Some players even have 30 - 40+ characters. Given this, you are NOT allowed to have a duplicate account. If you are found to have one, you will be questioned and risk banning. We do not take well to liars. Godmodding and Metagaming As with most para-roleplay sites we take godmodding and metagaming fairly similarly. Godmodding is where you bump up your characters powers, becoming unbeatable, in a sudden and unreasonable way to allow fun and progression. Metagaming is taking control of a situation unfairly, or the use of outside information (such as taking knowledge you have on a plotline and letting your character, who was not involved, know every detail because another character of yours was there). These are cheating methods and are the cause of most fights on any roleplay site anywhere. Where we differ from other rp sites is that we, and other members, are willing to overlook acts of godmodding or metagaming if it's done with reason and with the general consensus. We as a community understand things like time restraints and the need to push things along. So as long as you have the approval by the people involved, then it will never come across the staff. Death and Resurrection Killing Characters Your characters are not immortal. Yep, I said it. They will die at some point in time. It's a basic fact of life we cannot ignore even in a fantasy world. Even the gods of BU die... and they're supposed to be endless! Where would the roleplays for assassins and bounty hunters go if all of you denied death? However, there's that rule... you know the one... how no one can kill your character without permission... unfortunately, this is only true to an extent. For instance... in the following scenarios that rule just wouldn't be plausible nor fair to the ones involved (no fair to you either, but hey, death isn't fair and consequences suck). Exceptions: Scenario One: I CHALLENGE THEE! : 'Sooooooo your brainiac character decided s/he'd be a bad ass and challenge someone to the death. Or maybe they were the one challenged. You accept. Guess what? You accepted.That means that by the end of the battle someone is...dare I say it... DEAD! Yeah there are truces, which seem pointless. Some challenge to the death that is. Scenario Two: For 100 Million Dollars : Kidnapping. In real life as a hostage you would have absolutely no way of ensuring your life. Why should your character be any different? Therefore in the event of a kidnap, you are (unless preplanned) resigning your character to this player. They can be courteous and not kill you, but they do have the right to. Sorry. Scenario Three: WAR! : Remember scenario one? Same concept, larger scale. I soooooooo want to see one of you in real life walk up to the other army and go "please don't kill me, I'm just a fighter" and not have a sword through your chest. Unfortunate Accidents: : For our next scenario let us take into consideration the state of the area. Walking into a room that has a poisonous unsmellable-unseeable gas will definitely kill you. Always take the time to read what is going on in the room before entering. Pick and choose what you need to know. If you walked into the bank and someone was going haywire with a machine gun, you're likely to get hit! How'd you know about the bullets flying around unless you read ahead? What about the plague? Are you just going to walk up to a person who appears healthy and go "you have the plague, I'm not rping with you because my character might die"? Makes you sound like a poor rper. Do not forget natural disasters in this! Explosions, rock slides, avalanches, hurricanes... if they hit, you're screwed in real life. Yeah, you may be lucky and get out with a scratch. (But so will everyone else according to RP... which is rather... bull, sorry.) Stupid Criminals: : You're a villain right... someday its going to bite you in the ass and people don't need ooc permission to tell you that. You get caught, you suffer. Do the crime, pay the time... just like real life. And depending what country you get caught in, the death punishment isn't banned. Sorry. Dice: Now that we have that out of the way let's look at dice rolls. Dice is a complete chance. People who use magic or strong abilities often roll dice and appoint numbers to specific effects. For example, winner of the very first ''Epic Fail badge on BU posted: : 1 - 3 it doesn't work, 4 - 8 resuscitates weakly, 9 - 12, resuscitates, 13 - 17 jam&backfire, 18 - 20 Ragnar becomes a god* : - He rolled a 14, and fried the body, killing Ragnar. Ragnar agreed to the dice circumstances before hand and would have no say in the matter. It was up to the dice. (*BTW 18 - 20 was placed in as a joke). Either way, if the use of dice do not give you the result you want, tough noogies. If someone attacked your heart and they beat you at dice, '''''you're dead. (unless you have two hearts or something... I guess) : - The only way to defend against dice is to talk to the person before hand. If you do not, that is your fault. Resurrecting your Characters For those of you who are gracious enough to donate characters to plots that ultimately... kill... them, let us say THANK YOU! Your donation has spurred a plot forward somewhere and earned someone a badge. You got one too, if you decide to keep the character (It's called the Death badge, people.) Yes, your character CAN be resurrected. This is a rather controlled event, but that does not mean there is not room for creativity. Rules are in place to control this to 1) Avoid Godmodding and 2) To keep the whole world from coming back, otherwise why be afraid of death and where would the purpose be in it? For instance: * What if there was a failed resurrection and you came back as a zombie or a lich? your friends could try to rescue you or kill you again if you've become evil (vengeance, anyone?) * What if you were brought back, but were nothing more than a shell; without memories? DRAMA AHOY! * You were brought back as something else entirely! Congratulations on being a bird. Hope you can learn to fly =P * Etc. Use your own imagination! Not just mine. Guidelines: # Resurrections cannot be done by the same User (i.e. if you played Bill and Mary, you cannot have Bill resurrect Mary) # Your character must be dead at least a month. This does not mean that you cannot spend the month questing to get your character resurrected. There may be exceptions granted. # The character doing the resurrection must be "Experienced" (i.e. not new to the site / just made because they were needed.) Players typically capable of this have a healer's badge or something better. Original Content Boundless Universe supports user-made characters and stories. This means we have a heavy limit on fanbased characters. We understand that it takes some skill and creativity to play a character you didn't even make, but this world is completely built around the players and a lot of fan-copy characters just don't mesh. ''There is a fine line between taking inspiration from your favorite book or tv show and completely taking the biography and personality of a character in it to be your own. If anytime you recognize something as a direct rip, inform the person about it, and if stubborn, inform a staff member. Exceptions It should also be noted you can play fanbase characters in the '''Imaginarium'. You can really play whatever you want in the Imaginarium, so long as it doesn't beak any of the major rules (for instance, cybering is still not allowed). As BU grows and we are capable of offering more genres outside of the Imaginarium, then rules like OC will depend on whoever owns/runs that part of the site. Make sure to check out their rules before bringing in your own Inuyasha into their set up.